Dawn's Butterfree
Butterfree is a Pokémon owned by Dawn Berlitz. It is the second Pokémon she's caught in Johto, and her eighth overall. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Caterpie, Caterpie first appeared interrupting Dawn as she tried to catch a Ledian. It used String Shot to grip a Sport Ball and hit Dawn in the face with it. Dawn is enraged and has Buneary chase it, Caterpie playfully swinging through the trees. Buneary eventually nails a String Shot with Ice Beam, breaking it. Caterpie manages to swing away as Dawn throws another Sport Ball, which hits and angers a Pinsir. After the incident with Pinsir is resolved, Caterpie lowers itself in front of Dawn's face, allowing her to catch it. In Vs. Castform and Electivire, Caterpie had a practice battle with Kenny's Paras. Upon being hit by any attack, it over exaggerated the effects of it and was knocked back. In Vs. Grimer, Caterpie quickly ate through its food and tried to steal Raticate's. When Dawn complained on how it liked to be babied, it shot her face up with String Shot. It is kidnapped by a Taillow, but is rescued by Flaaffy. This caused it to fall into the forest, when it is rocked to sleep by Eusine. In Vs. Donphan, Caterpie runs away from Raticate, climbing up Sudowoodo's back. It cries and stays in Dawn's arms. It later helped when a Donphan attacked by using String Shot to gunk it up. In Vs. Surskit, Caterpie is chosen to have a practice battle against Ben's Stinkfly the Surskit. Caterpie takes several hits and is trapped in Sticky Web. It uses this stress and Sticky Web to evolve into Metapod and learns Harden. It is then taken by Attila's Skarmory as lunch, but is eventually rescued. In Vs. Volbeat and Illumise, Metapod came out of its Pokéball on its own being enticed by an aroma. It evolved into Butterfree in order to pursue the aroma. It is revealed female due to gender differences. When the source of the aroma fades, she returns to Dawn. In Vs. Eusine, Dawn chose Butterfree to battle against a wild Breloom. With her Gust attack, she was able to do damage. It was immune to Sleep Powder, so Butterfree trapped it with String Shot. Breloom called for allies, as dozens of other Brelooms drove them off. In Vs. Klink, Buttfree used Sleep Powder to put three attacking Machamp to sleep. She later battled one of those Machamp again, defeating it with Gust. In Vs. Celebi, Butterfree was used to battle Annie's Ledian. She was swapped out off screen. In Vs. Raikou, Butterfree was chosen to blow away a Mist, which was too thick to be affected. They used Butterfree's Compound Eyes ability to see through the mist and find Ampharos at a lake. Butterfree then helped them get out of the mist. In Vs. Lopunny, Butterfree was used in the appeal round of the Silver Town Contest. With her new Silver Wind, she performed well enough to advance Dawn to the battle round. In Vs. Entei, Butterfree was chosen to enjoy the hot springs. She put Petrel's Muk to sleep with Sleep Powder. In Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect, Butterfree and Sudowoodo performed in a double performance. The two did well enough to advance onto the battle round. In Vs. Ho-Oh, Butterfree put Ariana to sleep with Sleep Powder. In Vs. Electivire and Hitmonlee, Butterfree and Sudowoodo battle Kenny's Electivire and Hitmonlee in the Grand Festival battle round. Butterfree uses her moves to disrupt Hitmonlee's attacks. The two work well and block Kenny's combos, allowing Dawn to win and advance to the next round. Pokémon Tales: N In Shadow of Oblivia, Dawn chooses Butterfree to use Sleep Powder against Shadow's Dragonite. Dragonite swipes through with Dragon Claw, defeating her. She is later used to help keep the Sky Fortress from falling with Silver Wind. Personality As a Caterpie, Butterfree was very mischievous and playful, teasing Dawn into catching it and having her chase it. It knows when to be scarce and when to appear. It is very overdramatic, over reacting when hit by a Stun Spore and a Scratch attack. When it knows its in trouble, it'll retreat to Dawn for safety. She has calmed down since finishing her evolution into Butterfree. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Bug Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Dawn's Pokemon (PT)